Done?
by Potato92
Summary: Brucas OneShot Set after 307. Brooke messed up, but a year ago Lucas did too. Can they forgive and forget or learn to coexist, however messy...


_So this is my first one-shot… let me know what you guys think :D_

_It is set just after 307:D_

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything… (Sadly)

------------------------------------------------

He was done.

Done pretending he didn't care about what she did.

Done waiting for her to explain her actions.

Done imagining that he wasn't as bad as her, because the truth was he was worse and he knew it. That was what was killing him, not the fact that she slept with Chris Keller, the fact that he did basically the same thing as her, if not worse with her best friend and she found it within herself to forgive him, but he… he couldn't get past it, the image of her and his worst enemy in bed together had marked his memory and he was unsure whether he would ever be able to wash it away.

But he had been trying, the alcohol helped that.

He couldn't bare to be in the room where he and Brooke had made love so many times that he temporarily moved into Dan's place, much to Lucas' chagrin, but it was better than home.

Dan had a business trip and his mother was away on a spa weekend with Deb, leaving Lucas all alone. Lucas had changed in the week since he found Brooke with Keller, he had changed so much; instead of his first thoughts being of looking after his Mom's café, it was of throwing a killer party.

------------------------------------------------------------

Flyers had been deposited round the entire school, although the invite was strictly for seniors. The gossip about the party was better than the gossip about Brooke, Lucas and Chris.

It was Friday morning and the party was that evening, Tim and his mates had the beer, Mouth had sorted the music and the rest of his gang, well… Haley and Peyton hadn't talked to Lucas since the previous Friday; the night of the 'Fantasy Boy Draft Date Night,' Nate and him weren't talking and he only had the Rivercourt gang who to be honest didn't have a clue.

------------------------------------------------------------

'Luke.' Peyton sharply addressed him as he opened his locker. It was second period, he was late again, he had been all week.

'I missed you in English.'

'I was busy.' He responded casually filling his bag with books. He pulled the bag onto his shoulder before turning to her. 'What do you want?'

'Excuse me?' Peyton said confused.

'You haven't talked to me in a week'

'I've been busy.'

Lucas scoffed. 'And you want…?'

'Look just to let you know Nate, Haley, Brooke and I are coming to the party.'

'Is Keller not coming?' Lucas chuckled dismally.

'Luke…'

'Considering him and Brooke are attached at the pelvis and all…'

'You know it's not like that, but anyway… I just thought I'd let you know.' Peyton said uncomfortably.

'Maybe you know you could reintroduce yourself to me at the party or something.'

Lucas laughed again, slightly lighter but just as bitter. At this point everyone had emptied into the hall, they could sense the tension, and it was almost silent. People had been waiting all week for something to happen between Lucas and Brooke but Peyton; her best friend, Lucas' ex-bit on the side would be juicy enough for now.

Brooke, Nathan and Haley filed out of their classroom; they were trying the whole relationship thing again. They stood icily as they watched Peyton look to the floor ashamed, they knew. They knew that they had sided with Brooke and that wasn't fair, Lucas had paid his debt when he was with Peyton, now Brooke should pay hers but the fact was they couldn't find it within themselves to leave Brooke, she was the weaker of the pair or at least it seemed that way.

'Luke, you know it's not like that…'

Brooke looked at Lucas _'He's moved on quickly.' _She thought.

'Wait in the car.' He spoke softly before throwing her the keys.

'I get it…' he whispered. 'Brooke is your best friend but you didn't have to ignore me. Not when I needed you most.' He tapped his chest leaving Peyton confused.

Lucas looked at her brokenly before slamming his locker door closed. They entire hallway jumped. 'GOD DAMN IT!' He yelled.

Peyton shook as Haley and Brooke released saddened gasps.

'What's going on Lucas?' Nathan questioned as he walked over to his brother.

'Nothing…' He replied. 'Like you'd even care.' He scoffed before catching Brooke's eyes, her face saddened, and her eyes became darker; more disappointed, more let down. It was because of him, because he couldn't forgive her. It was because of her, his heart burned his chest every time he thought of her. It was because of them and their inability to just be happy and not hurt each other that they were standing opposite each other in a crowded corridor silently wishing every thing would be okay and the rest of their class watched their golden couple fall apart. It was their fault and they were too stubborn to fix it.

------------------------------------------

It had just gone 9pm; party time when people began to arrive, music was pumping, people were grinding and there was a large selection of alcohol in the kitchen and for the first time all week he could not bring himself to drink it. It was her face; it haunted him, the way she looked at him in that hallway as he began to break down.

His face paled as she entered with Peyton attached to her hand. Nathan and Haley had entered ten minutes previously sending an appreciative nod his way as he smiled a half broken smile.

----------------------------------------------

'I NEVER IN THE KITCHEN' Tim yelled over the music.

'Thanks Tim! RIGHT IN MY EAR' Lucas yelled back into Tim's ear, laughing as he grabbed a cup of beer. If he drank during a game, he couldn't feel guilty and he would have fun at the same time. No loss, right?

Only Rachel, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Mouth, Tim and Brooke came to play. Others were wise to the trouble the game caused.

'Can I start?' Tim yelled excitedly.

'Once again IN MY EAR TIM!' Lucas smirked as he return the yell.

Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Mouth gathered in a corner as the players grabbed their beer.

'We have to make them remember how much they love each other!' Peyton whispered, sure that her plan would work to get them back together. Peyton and Haley felt uncomfortable choosing between the two. Mouth felt bad that Lucas was always sad and however much Nathan denied it he hated seeing Lucas and Brooke so sad.

'I've never got emancipated.' Tim smiled at Nathan knowingly, starting the game.

Nathan took a sip and smirked at Haley and Peyton who stood together at the corner of the table they were playing around. 'I've never had sex in a hot tub!'

Lucas and Brooke smiled at each other before taking a gulp each.

'You go.' Lucas told Brooke

Rachel snorted. 'You go…' She laughed under her breath to Lucas, 'she cheats on you and you let her go…'

Brooke grinned mischievously, 'I've never had plastic surgery to get rid of my fat ass.'

The party had completely died down and only a dozen people were left in the living room as Rachel retaliated.

'I've never slept with Chris Keller.'

Lucas breath caught in his throat, it was the first time he had heard the phrase _'slept with Chris Keller'_ out loud and it killed him. Brooke's face fell apart as she watched Lucas' face contort with pain; it was destroying him and apart from losing him that was the worst part.

Brooke couldn't stand there any longer; it was too hard to look across the kitchen island and be greeted by his distraught face. She ran upstairs to the bathroom.

She slammed the door and slid against the door. _'Bad place to run too, I can't get out without seeing him, why do I always mess up.'_

This was too hard. It wasn't meant to be hard, it was supposed to be a summer fling but in the fall…

-------------------------------------------------

'Get Out!' Lucas yelled at Rachel.

'No you know what all of you get out!' He screamed as he opened the front door.

Most people were not out the door quick enough but Peyton and Rachel stayed behind. Rachel smirked at him before attempting to strut out the door but Peyton's fist stopped her. 'Stay away from us, BITCH!'

Rachel was out the door before Peyton could let her fist fall back to her waist.

'Peyton, with all due respect, leave.'

'Lucas, with all due respect, I'm not leaving Brooke.'

'I'll look after her, this has got to stop.'

Peyton saw the honesty and remorse in his eyes. He needed to speak to her alone, maybe she would still get the result she wanted; they would realise how much they loved each other or at the least become friends again.

'Be careful with her…' Peyton said quietly as she closed the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------

The house was empty, just Lucas and Brooke were inside of it. Both were torn by Brooke's mistake.

_She made a mistake; I should be able to forgive her. That's all it was… a mistake. All this trouble for one single mistake. _Lucas thought trying to decide what he should do.

_This has got to stop. _Lucas thought as he followed her up the stairs.

'Brooke!' Lucas banged on the bathroom door.

'What?' She yelled tears running from her eyes.

'We need to talk.' He whispered softly, he didn't want to upset her anymore; he was responsible for enough of her tears.

'I know you hate me and I'm sorry I hurt you, but you hurt me too and I just, I was drunk, I know that's not an excuse but I would never have done it sober. I wouldn't do that to you.'

'Like I did to you?' Lucas sighed, on the verge of tears. _Only Brooke could do this to me_ he thought as he slid against the wall.

Brooke unlocked the door and sat on the edge of the bath. Lucas stood up and stood opposite her; both wore tears in their eyes representative of the want in their heart.

He couldn't look her in the eye, she still blamed him that feeling was worse than any feeling that he felt on 'Date Night'.

'I don't blame you anymore. I just wish you felt the same.' She sighed. She ran her hands through her hair and rubbed her face vigorously.

'Brooke… I don't know what to say.' Lucas released a long breath.

'How do you feel?' Brooke asked questioningly.

'Betrayed, pained, guilty but the worst part I am feeling loss.'

'Loss of what?' Brooke looked up trying to look into the sky blue eyes that she had fallen so deeply for.

'You.' He said simply, shrugging his shoulders refusing to meet her eyes.

'But you've been ignoring me all week!' She yelled. 'You never lost me, you didn't WANT me! She cried.

'Of course I wanted you! I was waiting for you to talk to me! I thought you didn't want me!' He flung his arms around to emphasis his point.

'Of course I wanted you! I LOVE YOU!' She screamed. His mouth dropped open before turning into a smile.

'I love you too!' He whispered as he stepped towards her and pulled her into a passionate embrace. Tears fell from both sets of eyes as hands became entangled in hair and kisses filled with love were exchanged.

This was the night that he managed to wash away the image of his girlfriend and her mistake in bed, it was replaced by a much sweeter image; him and his girlfriend in the bed where they had made love many times before, at home.


End file.
